


The Last Time

by Vejibra Momiji (vm86)



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vm86/pseuds/Vejibra%20Momiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future can hold a destiny, neither of them could see. This are ten moments that they couldn’t be together. Even when they desire it. <b>Dastan/Tamina.</b> <b>Light Garsiv/Tamina</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** "The Last Time"  
>  **Beta:** misspinkpuppet  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Words:** 2,230  
>  **Warnings:** angst, romance, affairs, and broken promises.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Prince of Persia, belongs to Disney. This story is mean to be for entertainment.

 

# The Last Time

 

 

### {1} “Reason” (Autumn in my Heart OST – Korean OST)

It had to happen this way, perhaps because the time had turned against their own actions and the gods were punishing him in the most dreadful way. Anyway, after this, no one could change the fact that he was in love with princess Tamina; or she, contrary to what everybody believed, was as well in love with him.

Although, time had turned against him on this occasion when all that went wrong had previously been repaired, Dastan had to pay the consequences of his irresponsibility.

Although, he had agreed to marry the princess, and she do the same with a discreet smile. His father had another idea in mind, Contrary to expected, to mitigate the war; he selected his older brother, Garsiv, who was responsible for initiating the first attack, to enter into marriage with the princess.

Thus, out of respect for his father, Prince Dastan stopped what he felt, mitigating the inevitable feeling of emptiness to accept such a proposal. He could not defy the wishes of his father because he was grateful to him.

In silence, he watched as she slowly faded from his fingers, holding the hand of his elder brother - it was fate. 

 

 

 

### {2} “Innocent Sorrow” (Abingdon Boys School)

 

In the back of her mind Tamina knew something was not right, although she tried to deny it, constantly blocking the sense of emptiness that was deeply inside her heart which had no explanation.

A few days after the attack on Alamut by Persian princes, she had back the sacred dagger and thus, the most terrible nightmares she could ever imagine began.

However, tired as she was, she try as much as possible to ensure that it was just endless complaints of her subconscious to the unavoidable wedding that she had agreed, completely ignoring that these dreams, which she believed were just fears born of binding commitments.

However, those images of traveling in the desert and kisses in the dark where the face of Prince Dastan was always presented, gave the young princess a natural disappointment to her upcoming wedding. Her trembling hands found the gardens where days before she had spoken quietly with the prince, where everything seemed like the guided hand of fate was inevitable. Sighing painfully, she squeezed her hand into a fist while holding her breath.

The world seemed to have lost it’s sanity since the day that prince with piercing blue eyes and warm hands had look at her; Tamina was sure that her heart belonged to him, with out a doubt, with out a reason as to why, she just did.

That was her undoing.

 

 

 

### {3} “Sadame” (X-1999 OST)

 

A darkness began to dawn on him, not realizing that until that morning in which predominantly began the tormented nightmares. The pain and the appearance of waiting for a wedding like that let his mind empty, and it was then that the voices of this "something" began to resonate clearly in his dreams.

He didn’t know what they were, except perhaps, an example of what his reflection now presented. He had several sleepless nights, looking at other possibilities of what would have happened if he was the one marry to the princess instant that his brother.

Of course, the thoughts and desires seem to go beyond what he wanted, he could not contradict the orders of his father, so in the days after the engagement party of his brother Garsiv and Tamina, Dastan avoided at all costs any contact with the two; drinking until his body fell exhausted by the taste of old wine that was served to the gods.

He was devastated with no idea of why, even though he had to make things right; he had lost all he really wanted.

His dreams were constantly assimilating, seemed equally indebted to his fate; and in the remote places where he could have the princess in his dreams, hearing her delicate voice woven into passion with his name.

It was him in those dreams that she loved and was marrying, and in his mind he was the hero; while slowly the darkness stared to consume him, ironically, it had his own voice to seduce him to the unthinkable:

Stealing the wife of his brother.

 

 

 

### {4} “Decode” (Paramode)

 

It was the night of her wedding, but the princess was nervous; it was not for the fact that this night she will lose her virtue to her husband and as any woman had done before her, it was for the feeling of an intense gaze that seemed to follow her everywhere.

From the inevitable commitment she swear days before, she hadn’t seen Prince Dastan, but now that he was only a meter away from her, she couldn’t help but feel like their desires drilling to depths of her bones.

The memories of something that had happened seemed to haunt her and gaze up the hold on the imagination left for him, now her brother under the eyes of the gods.

However, her mind seemed to take her too far from the present and shamelessly sack her lips slightly in a cautious passionate wail, before her impure thoughts. Red with shame, Tamina apologized to her husband and left the party, to retire to her rooms, suspecting that the tormented prince will followed her like a lion on the prowl.

Trembling, she found him in a dark hallway, where cornered against the old walls of the palace, and with a passionate kiss, she melted into her human instincts, it was her sin.

 

 

 

### {5} “The Last Night” (Skillet)

 

It wasn’t like she wanted to betray her husband or the vows she had spoken only hours before, but her heart led her to those arms, and the night she was supposed to share with her husband become the night she went in the arms of his brother, to who, she belonged long before.

His kisses were hot, delicious and warm. Contrasted with the first image that she had of him, rough and uncouth that did not know the words. Still, the sparkle in his blue eyes was like a spring that she needed to drink, and the moans hidden in the shadows of those pillars, came as a rest for her weary soul.

For years, she wanted that kind of passion, that love that seemed unreasonable and selfish with possesses. Throughout the event, she kept her mind on it, trying to speak fine words in the name of reason for make him believe that this passion was a mistake, however, how could she? He practically had possessed her soul.

When the sun rose on the horizon, a painful farewell rips her soul. She was sentenced to supplement her broken desire.

 

 

 

### {6} “On Hallowed Ground” (Graeme Revell – The Crow Soundtrack)

 

He didn’t want to leave her, but he condemned his strange attitude on the night, lost in the alcohol and the desire, he had possessed no qualms night that was not his by law, but if by right. He had loved before, and thirsty for an uncontrollable urge, a voice was silent and the prince made his wife of his brother, but she denied not once in that stormy night.

Aching for his own actions, the next morning he took leave without disturbing her, and without remaining by her side, flatly denying his cruel heart and voice. It was too late to repent, but had time to seek redemption. So he kissed her hands and her cheek, saying goodbye, perhaps forever.

 

 

 

### {7} “Karasu no Theme 2” (Noein Hitori ni Kimi OST)

 

She fulfilled her duties as a good wife should do, hiding with gentle caution that she was not a virgin anymore when her husband took her the night after her disappearance. Attributed this secret with another lie that she wasn’t used to say, and although it hurt to say it, she doesn’t hesitate even once while she convinced her husband of what wasn’t true.

The prince kisses were different from those of his brother, because where Dastan was warm and passionate, Garsiv was possessive and impatient. However, she accepts it as a good wife even if, only in appearance.

 

 

 

### {8} “Changes” (3 Doors Down)

 

His eyes were closed, he was tired of the battles and time in the desert, haunted by the bad and good decisions he made throughout his life. Even after battling on behalf of his father, sometimes he couldn’t avoid that something inside of him was prisoner, try to take control of himself like the night in which he take Tamina as his own.

Dastan pressed his hand upon his sword; there was only one satisfaction in his life: battle. When the sun setting gets cold the desert and the nights were filled with voices of war, and blood on his hands meant nothing, he had no remorse for the dead.

It was a few months, in where he stayed away from Persia, when he heard that the second wife of his brother Garsiv, had given birth to a child. Tamina was not an ordinary woman and they all spoke of her beauty, and how the boy had brought a blessing to the house of his father and brother.

The frustration and pain contained inside of him eclipse, the hero seemed to be slowly fading inside himself. Without knowing how, the darkness was like a constant voice for change that was happening and he didn’t want and explain, because Tamina, in his mind was still like beautiful girl he met once.

But while he, once again, wielded the sword against his enemies, the prince slowly let the distant shadows of the desert completely take control. The truth is that he was changing, but in the depths of his mind, the presence of Tamina, seemed to be the only thing still keeping him alive.

Sooner or later he would face her.

 

 

 

### {9} “Comatose” (Skillet)

 

In the end, a total of ten years passed between battles and wars which prevented her from enjoying the presence of her husband, which she had become accustomed over the years. Tamina was tired of living like she was dreaming, with an absolute duty of denying everything she ever believed to possess.

She loved their little son, a prince of Persia in the whole word, however, did not deny that she needed another child, a girl, to continue his duty as guardian of the dagger.

Tamina had so many things on her mind that she vaguely recalled her duties as a wife, for what was the first wife of Garsiv: Kadija A beautiful woman, kind and sincere that knew the heart of Tamina and her own desires, so she tried to care for her husband instead of the princess.

While the princess slowly tried to concentrate on what she really wanted, that was the time that the voices of the lion of Persia, Prince Dastan started, that he was coming back to Persia, though her heart had been doubtful all those years, the princess contained her excitement ungrateful to her husband, to return of Dastan.

There was a shadow of secrecy that concealed its own truth, because in the bright blue eyes of her son, was something that could never be denied: courage which only belongs to a man who wasn’t the one the boy calls “father”.

 

 

 

### {10} “Raid to Alamut” (Prince of Persia Movie Soundtrack)

 

It was strange having the image of the princess in his thoughts all those years and find a different person but, disarmingly beautiful. During the time he didn’t see her, he felt indifferent towards everything although, he had in mind the darkness within him, there was also this feeling of never being overcome which was kept him sane in the shadows of the desert and the blood that ran through the sands of time.

Tamina,for her part, greeted him as her brother, hidden beneath the mask of a good wife and sovereign of Alamut, all that remained in her heart for years was just for her child. Garsiv, for his part tried to be blind to the truth of the child he called son, which bore the remarkable resemblance of his younger brother, which he tried to deny wasn’t true.

So, in the midst of so much suspicion, he preferred to be deaf to the comments. He never loved his second wife, he desired her like the good man he was, but he knew the hearts of the traitors, while his brother was in love with Tamina, she was with him. Still, Garsiv smiled and turned a blind eye to the truth as they celebrated the feast of the return of his brother.

By the time night fell, Dastan was able to confront the princess with her secrets and virtues; she was a daughter of the gods and knew how to pick her words. Despite that, in the darkness of the night and the warmth that emanated from the chandeliers, the soft whispered in her ears made her change her mind and under the moon, they joined again as two sinners.

This time, the prince didn’t run away from his destiny, which was different from what he wanted. Dastan stayed with his brother, and married as was supposed. Although, it was clear that in his heart, his wife was none other than the one that did not belong to him, yet he admitted that whatever the cruel fate had for him, he would be to confront it.

Two years later, the princess Tamina had the longed daughter she whished, the baby girl born with eyes blue as the sky and light skin like snow. Nobody ever wondered where her features came. Just accept that everything was always the designate of the gods.

Although, it was lies.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:** I love to write about angst, maybe this story isn't really the ideal Dastan/Tamina storyline, but I would love your comments about it. Thanks to my beloved beta for everything she does for me and all of you that read my story.


End file.
